club_winxfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
As Garotas do Clube das Winx
As Garotas do Clube das Winx é a música de encerramento da primeira e segunda temporada. Letra 1ª Temporada (Inglês) We're The girls of the Winx Club We're best friends and our hearts will beat as one Yes that's us We're the girls of marvelous Winx Club Winx Winx Club Energy The Winx is warm Under the sign of the Winx Winx Club Winx Club We're The girls of the Winx Cub We're all tied to the same fate together We're the girls The wonder girls That's us The girls of the Winx Club So happy to be flying from heaven to earth This magic feeling This is our Winx Club Português Brasil Sei Que somos mais que irmãs Amigas de almas gêmeas; E um só coração As Garotas do Clube das Winx Winx O Clube das Winx Energia!" O mundo das Winx Sob o signo das Winx! O Clube das Winx O Clube das Winx Sei Que somos mais que irmãs Unidas pelo mesmo destino e a mesma voz Não estamos sós Então Nós somos mais que irmãs Amigas tão felizes, voando assim Com a magia do Clube das Winx 2ª Temporada Episódio 15 (Inglês) We're the magical Winx Club The wonder girls That sun says we're best friends from heart Bein' as one Bloom: "Word of Winx" Musa: "Pump up the volume" Tecna: "Logical right" Aisha: "Energy" Flora: "I vote for Winx" Stella: "Beautiful things must stay together" "Winx" "Winx Club" We're The wonderful Winx Club We fight for stars to stop over mountain and sea Here we are We're The wonderful Winx Club We fight for stars to stop over mountain and sea Here we are the magical Winx Club Português Brasil Sei Que somos mais que irmãs Amigas de almas gêmeas; E um só coração As Garotas do Clube das Winx Bloom: "Palavra de Winx" Musa: "Aumenta o Volume" Tecna: "É claro, não é?" Aisha: "Energia" Flora: "Eu voto nas Winx" Stella: "As coisas bonitas devem ficar juntas" Winx! O Clube das Winx Sei Que somos mais que irmãs Unidas pelo mesmo destino e a mesma voz Não estamos sós Então Nós somos mais que irmãs Amigas tão felizes, voando assim Com a magia do Clube das Winx Winx Club: Join the Club We're the magical Winx Club The wonder girls That's us, Yes we're best friends Our hearts beat as one We're The wonderful Winx Club We fight from star to star Over mountains and seas Here we are We're The wonderful Winx Club We fight from star to star Over mountains and seas Here we are the magical Winx Club Versão do CD - Tradução em Inglês We're The girls of the Winx Cub We're all tied to the same fate together We're the girls The wonder girls We're The girls of the Winx Club We're best friends and our Hearts will beat as one We're the girls The wonder girls If you want it Can you do it Going to get out from inside of you The power is inside of your heart And love is flooding The universe too A dream to share With us if you want it To live happier days We're The girls of the Winx Cub We're all tied to the same fate together We're the girls The wonder girls We're The girls of the Winx Club We're best friends and our Hearts will beat as one We're the girls The wonder girls You the light is most That illuminates the road and everywhere you will see The energy will rise and will become the rain Then the sky will fall On top of us We'll dance in the wet and wait for the day Together a new dawn will be born We're The girls of the Winx Cub We're all tied to the same fate together We're the girls The wonder girls We're The girls of the Winx Club We're best friends and our Hearts will beat as one We're the girls The wonder girls We're The girls of the Winx Cub We're all tied to the same fate together We're the girls This magic feeling This is our Winx Club Créditos *Música composta por: Luca Angelosanti e Francesco Morettini Trivia *Essa música é o primeiro encerramento da Cinélume a ser ouvida da série Winx Club. **A segunda é Um Sonho Winx da terceira temporada. **A terceira é Heroínas da quarta temporada. **A quarta e última é The Magic World of Winx da sétima temporada. *Essa música é o segundo (desde que a dublação da Cinélume começou um ano depois da 4Kids) encerramento a ser de mais de uma temporada. **A primeira é We Are the Winx. **A terceira e última é Heroínas. *Essa música é uma dos três encerramentos da primeira temporada, essa sendo da dublação da Cinélume. **As outras duas músicas são We Are the Winx da dublação da 4Kids e Heroínas da dublação da Nickelodeon para os três episódios especiais resumindo a primeira temporada. *Essa música é uma dos três encerramentos da segunda temporada, essa sendo da dublação da Cinélume. **As outras duas músicas são We Are the Winx da dublação da 4Kids e Heroínas da dublação da Nickelodeon para o episódio especial resumindo a segunda temporada. *Sua contraparte da 4Kids é We Are the Winx (Instrumental). *Sua contraparte da Nickelodeon é Heroínas. Vídeos Inglês Instrumental Português Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Winx Club Categoria:Músicas da 1ª Temporada Categoria:Músicas da 2ª Temporada Categoria:Músicas da Rai Categoria:1ª Temporada Categoria:2ª Temporada Categoria:Rai Dub Categoria:Músicas Tema Categoria:Músicas de Jogos Categoria:SBT Categoria:Cartoon Network Categoria:Boomerang